Plywood veneer dryers are large, heated, pressurized chambers containing decks of vertically spaced rolls which transport veneer sheets horizontally through the dryer. Typical veneer dryers are approximately 100 feet in length. The atmosphere within the dryer chamber is heated to about 400.degree. F. and circulated by large fans to remove moisture from the veneer sheets. Doors are provided on the sides of the dryer chamber to facilitate access to the chamber for clearing blockages which sometimes occur while veneer is transported through the dryer, and also to facilitate cleaning and maintenance of the dryer.
The dryer doors must be insulated and must seal tightly against the sides of the dryer in order to prevent gases from escaping past the door. Such escapement may result in heat loss and may also create an atmosphere outside the dryer which is irritating to personnel stationed near the dryer.
Prior art plywood veneer dryer doors are typically formed with metal frame and cross bracing members sandwiched between inner and outer door skins, with insulation placed between the skins and the frame members. Hinges are provided along one side of the door for pivotally mounting the door on the side of the dryer adjacent an aperture which is to be covered by the door. A latch arrangement is provided on the other side of the door for latching the door shut against the side of the dryer. A seal is provided around the inner lip of the door to sealingly engage between the doors and the door aperture. However, the rigid construction of prior art dryer doors, and the lack of any provision for adjustment thereof, makes it difficult to obtain a uniform seal around the perimeter of the door. Accordingly, prior art plywood veneer dryer doors often do not form a proper seal against the side of the dryer, resulting in escapement of gases from within the dryer and consequential heat loss and irritation to personnel stationed near the dryer. The present invention overcomes these problems.